Home
by thedamagedone
Summary: Lily goes back home I apologize for any typos and mistakes, I'm not english so this is my best I'm giving here.


Black water ridge, Mississippi. I had left my native town for a very long time. The more I looked back at it the more it looked like a sect to me. But then I got attacked, stabbed, left for dead in New York so I needed a safe place. I guess you could say I was vulnerable. And that was usually when sects reeled you in. I guess living in the big city for so long made me see things differently. Till the incident anyway.

It was just a few weeks after the attack, I had just gotten my stitches removed, it was the perfect time to move back. I got Amy's father's house for not much. It was a good deal. I bought it cause I already knew I'd stay here. There were memories here. Obviously I had grown up and I'm not living in a room at the Venner's house anymore but things weren't that much different than when I left. It would do me good being somewhere more human. No internet, landlines only for phone.. I bet my friends I left in New York didn't even know how to use one of those.

I finished setting up in my new house, the movers were here yesterday, I was almost done unpacking. I got rid of a lot of things that Amy left to replace it with my own stuff, but I kept the basic that I didn't have (appliances mostly and the pool table).

I did the unpacking slowly since I was still a little sore from the freshly healing wounds on my stomach. After I was done I went to take a long warm bath. I think I fell asleep cause it was a knock on my bathroom door that woke me. I gasped and shouted "Who's there?" I know it's a classic horror film's 'don't' but I couldn't help it. I heard a laugh on the other side.

"It's Charlie. I had been knocking at the door for a while. I figured you were still in since your car's still out front.."

"Most people would've come back later!" I said hugging the side of the tub to hide myself in case he walked in. I was glad it was one of those old high tubs on foot.

"Well, uhm, I had already made plans with Amy on the phone before she sold you the house, so I just wanted to ask if you did want us to fix that roof?"

I stared at the door. The thought had occured to me that I had to get that fixed but it wasn't on any of my pressing plans list. "Uh I'll think about it. I can't really afford paying for it right now."

"Oh that's okay, Amy already paid for it."

"Oh. Alright then. Knock yourself out"

There was a long pause then "Welcome home Lil. See you at church?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I'll be there."

Then I heard his footsteps leave.

I took a moment to process this and finally finished getting cleaned and got out to get dressed. I put on one of my light short strapless white summer dresses, sandals and I headed out. I took the car and drove to church. It was the annual 'preach and play'. I walked in and Charlie spotted me. He stared for a long moment until Bic slapped his shoulder, making him snap out of it. It had been a long while since anyone here saw me. As I made my way to the end of the row Charlie and his friends were, I got a lot of 'welcome back's and 'you look good'. They hadn't heard about the real reason I was back. I sat down after saying hi to everyone and then the mass began. Football was a pretty big deal here so was God. But I had found back my faith after nearly dying. That was for sure. So the preacher blessed the team thinking that would help them win, then a few more sermons, and we were walking out. I was heading back to my car when someone tapped lightly on my shoulder. I nearly screamed as I spun around, startled.

I clutched my chest "Charlie.. You scared me"

"I can see that. Why are you so jumpy?"

I gulped shaking my head, stammering "No - no reason.." I wasn't ready yet to tell anyone. It had been years since I had been friends with him. Even if we had grown together, I didn't know yet how much he had changed. I was being careful with everyone since my attack.

His eyes locked on mine and he softly asked "What happened to you?.."

I knew he'd figure it out eventually. At least he'd figure out that something happened to me to make me come back here. I shook my head and answered just as softly. "I don't wanna talk about it, Charlie. Not here not now.."

I didn't wanna sound rude. After all, he was nothing but nice to me. He always had been since I had lived in his family's house after my parents died. He nodded, understanding.

"Are you coming to the picnic?" he asked changing the subject.

I nodded rubbing my arms "Hm, yeah I guess I am."

"I'll see you then" he smiled warmly and turned around as his friends called for him.

I waved at them and got in my car following their car closely to the picnic at the football field. I took off my sandals as I exited the car. I walked barefoot in the grass, my dress floating around me in the wind as I walked over to their table. "Hey guys" I said with a smile.

"Lily!" they practically all exclaimed happily. I got hugs and more 'welcome back's and 'we're happy to see you's. Then I sat and stole some onion rings from Charlie's plate, listening to the conversations without really paying attention. And then the subject came on me. They wanted to know why I was back.

I stayed quiet for a long moment all their eyes on me. I looked down. I guessed it was time. "I was... attacked." I started. I could feel Charlie's worried eyes on me. He obvioulsy saw how much it pained me to answer that question.

"You don't have to tell us, Lil" he said softly, putting a hand on my forearm.

I shook my head. They were gonna find out sooner or later anyway, I looked at Charlie "I'm okay.." then I continued answering their questions as the murmurs were growing about me being attacked. "I was mugged, stabbed several times and left for dead in an alley in New York one night I was making my way home" I pinched my lips looking down as I felt Charlie's hand squeeze my forearm lightly. They all gasped and then more questions kept coming but now I just couldn't anymore. I stood up quickly "I'm sorry..." I started walking back towards my car while Charlie gave chase after me.

"Lily.. Wait up" he got past me and blocked my way right before I could get to my car door.

"Charlie, not now. Please.."

I tried pushing him aside gently to make it to my door. He stepped aside. I sighed and opened my car door. "I'm sorry.." I said quietly. I felt bad for leaving the picnic but I couldn't answer any more questions. I just couldn't.

"I'll drop by later to check up on you," he said before I closed the door and drove off.

I saw him in my rearview mirror and I sighed, now driving back to my house.

I got home and almost as soon as I got up to my bedroom, I let myself collapse face down on the bed and fell asleep instantly, laying across the mattress, church clothes on, feet hanging off the edge.

I was feeling good after a while asleep. I think I was actually aroused for real. I didn't wake up yet. I didn't want my erotic dream to stop. I dreamt about Charlie, strangely. I always had a crush on him back in the days but I never told anyone. And I was told that he always thought I was gorgeous. I guess I had always been too shy to let my emotions show.

I had dreams about him before but never so vivid. I couldn't really think that it might have been someone raping me for real in my sleep it just felt too good. I loved this feeling. I hadn't had sex in a very long time so this was more than welcome. But I was waking up slowly. There definitely was someone else with me. Someone was inside me.

I gasped and opened my eyes when I was fully awake and saw Charlie there. He shushed me softly. I didn't fight it. I arched my back up on the bed and moaned quietly, bringing my hands up to his shoulders and to the back of his head. I pulled him down to me and kissed him roughly.

He seemed surprised. But he returned the kiss. I could tell he was already close to climaxing I didn't know how long he had been on me, but I didn't mind. I was close too. My walls clenched around him tightly and he groaned against my mouth before emptying himself deep inside me.

I cried out burying my face in his neck as I was also sent over the edge.

We both collapsed on the bed and he pulled himself out rolling on the bed onto his back at my right. I was letting my breathing slowly return to normal, he did the same and we stayed silent for a while. It seemed like forever.

Then he spoke, quietly "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head and laughed quietly pulling my dress back down "I really gotta start locking that front door..." I ran a hand over my face.

"I shouldn't have... I know what I did was wrong" he started apologizing.

I stopped him rolling onto my side putting a finger over his lips "Hush. I didn't yell at you did I?" I smiled and snuggled his side, resting my head on his bare chest. "Just hold me and be quiet."

I ordered him softly. It felt so good to feel safe in someone's arms. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was still exhausted so I drifted in and out of sleep as he apologized again, I didn't answer.

I woke up feeling someone trace a finger along my scars in my stomach. I was holding my breath and was slightly tense until I opened my eyes. I sighed softly and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead" Charlie was smiling back at me. That man was so perfect. I had never told him how much of a crush I had on him growing up.

"Morning.." I groaned softly as I stretched. "What time is it?"

He turned his head back and looked at the alarm clock while his hand was still caressing my bare stomach gently. "Oh uhm, 6:34am" he grinned looking back at me. "You did sleep most the day yesterday.."

"I know" I said quietly looking down. "Let's say the picnic burnt me out..."

He took a moment probably looking for the right words.

"He did this to you?" he asked looking at my belly he was still caressing softly.

I nodded but didn't say a word.

"I would kill him if I ever saw him..." he whispered between clenched teeth.

It was so sweet how much he still cared about me. He used to beat up guys who hurt me when we were growing up.

I used to think it was some kind of brotherly love but after today... Maybe he liked me too the way I used to have a crush on him but never said anything. I saw girls come and go in his life, I couldn't ever compete with the cheeleaders anyway, and I never had a big self esteem either.

I always thought of myself as the ugly duckling of the town. Obviously, I wasn't, but that was how I saw myself.

After another long pause, I asked quietly, looking into his eyes "Did you always like me?"

He gave me a teasing smile "What makes you think I like you?"

I pushed his head back, laughing out loud.

"Meanie" I pouted to tease him back, knowing he couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

He put a hand over his heart "That is so below the belt"

I bit my bottom lip, smirking, letting my hand roam down his chest to exactly 'below the belt' "Uhm, no... this is."

He groaned, letting his head drop back in surrender "Alright alright..." he laughed as I took my hand back "you win" I gave him a playful grin when his head turned to look at me, not moving from his pillow "To answer your question, yes, I always liked you... I just didn't know you liked me back. I guess I was always too afraid to ask, I didn't want to risk destroying what we had..."

My features became serious, propping myself up on my elbow as I tolled onto my side to look into his eyes.

"I was afraid of the same thing..." I pinched my lips and sighed "All that time wasted.. "

"And if I had told you before, maybe you wouldn't have left... and you wouldn't have gotten hurt" his voice was dripping with guilt and sadness and that broke my heart.

I put a finger lightly over his lips, shushing him softly "Don't... please. We can't live life on what if's. Don't torture yourself like that... please, for me..."

He kissed my finger, then took my hand in his, squeezing it gently before bringing his lips up to mine.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back as softly as he did. His hand moved along my cheek to the back of my neck. Eventually we pulled back to just look at each other's eyes lovingly.

After everything that I had been through, he was like the one good thing in my life right now. Even if most people would see what he did as some kind of abuse, I didn't care. I knew abuse. I knew evil. I lived through it and survived. This wasn't it. This was just history catching up. Bottled up feelings that needed to be expressed.

I was glad I found him again. I just rested my head down on his chest, his arm around me, his fingers slowly trailing up and down my arm and shoulder, making my skin cover in goosebumps once in a while. I was smiling as my eyes closed.

"I don't want to leave this bed..." I admitted quietly.

"We don't have to" he said just as quietly.

"I'm afraid if I leave this bed that it will all have been just a dream..."

"Don't worry, it's not"

"I know..." I whispered letting my fingers run up and down his chest clumsily, eyes still closed.

I could feel his eyes on me and the smile on his lips when he spoke again.

"I'm not going anywhere"

I wasn't sleepy anymore, but I wasn't going to move or open my eyes. A smiled played on my lips, snuggling him some more.

At that moment, I truly felt at home.


End file.
